


Hermit Falls

by Frost_Nova



Category: Gravity Falls, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gravity Falls AU, Grian is basically Mabel, I don’t know how to tag oof, It’ll probably get darker as the series progresses, Monsters, Mystery, Tags May Change, The other two are Dipper, but i love them anyway, theyre all dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Nova/pseuds/Frost_Nova
Summary: *chanting* Gravity Falls AU Gravity Falls AU Gravity Falls AU Gravity Fa-In other words, Mumbo, Iskall, and Grian wake up in a world completely different from their own. Will they be able to find the way back home, or will they be trapped in a realm full of monsters and mystery for the rest of their lives?
Relationships: The Architechs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Hermit Falls

**Author's Note:**

> should I be working on my other fic? yeah.  
> but,,, Gravity Falls tho

Season 6 is finally over. For a while, it seemed like it would go on for infinity. So many events and projects happened during that time, but now it seemed to finally slow down. So, like every season, it was time to start anew.

All of the hermits gathered around the infinity portal, Doc insisting they use it. It hasn’t malfunctioned before, so why would it now? Xisuma was doing a last headcount to make sure no one got left behind, and when everyone was seen and accounted for, he hopped up onto the little platform they made around the portal and turned to the hermits.

“SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH!” Grian chanted, and some of the others joined in. 

Xisuma chuckled. “Alright, alright, I’ll do a speech.” 

“WOO!” Grian cheered, so excited that he was practically vibrating in place.

“Well, as you all know, it is the end of the season! Finally! It took quite a while to get to this point, but I’m glad to announce that season seven is right around the corner!- or, well, portal. I’ll go first to make sure that the portal is linked, and then you can all jump in after me. Welcome to Hermitcraft season seven!” When he finished, Xisuma made an exaggerated bow and the gathered hermits cheered. He then turned around, gave them all one last wave, and then disappeared through the glowing purple mist of the infinity portal.

The rest of the hermits started to excitedly chatter, waiting for the signal. A new season was always so exciting. New terrain, world updates, and even the occasional new hermit would greet them whenever they joined a new world. Just then, their communicators beeped. It was safe to jump through.

Multiple cheers were heard as people scrambled to enter the portal, excited for what is to come. A couple hermits hung back, however, and were soon the only ones left not through the portal. Those hermits were Grian, Mumbo, and Iskall.

“Well, I guess this is it boys.” Mumbo said, not having moved from his spot at the back of the group with the other architechs as he watches the infinity portal’s mist swirl and recede, almost mesmerizing in its movements. 

“Well boys, we did it, season sixfinity is no more.” Said Iskall, straight faced.

“Oh buzz off!” Mumbo laughed, elbowing the other in the side. Iskall squawked in protest.

“Was that a pun? Is the great Mumbo Jumbo, resorting to bee puns?” Grian smirked. “I know you're excited for 1.15 but jeez!” 

“You know what, I’m done taking this slander! Let’s go through the portal!” Mumbo announced quickly, trying to change the conversation.

“He didn’t deny it! Iskall he was making a pun!”

“Oh how the mighty have fallen, Mumbo!” Iskall cackled as he started walking towards the portal.

“Hey, uh, guys?” Grian asked, looking slightly apprehensive.

The other two architechs paused and looked back at the smaller hermit.

“Uh, back in Evo, we used to have this sort of tradition where we would go into the update portal in pairs. I know we have three people, but can we do that? I know the portal’s a bit thin, but-”

“Of course we can dude!” Iskall interrupts, and Mumbo nods in agreement. Iskall grabs one of Grian’s hands and motions for Mumbo to take the other. When he does, Iskall leads the trio to the infinity portal. They look back at area77 in front of them, knowing it would be the last they would see of the place for a long, long time.

“Goodbye, season six.” Is the last words murmured in this world, as the trio backs into the portal, and everything goes white.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ugh” Grian groaned as he blinked the remaining white spots from his eyes. He looked down and realized he was laying on top of both Iskall and Mumbo in a heap. He quickly got off, not wanting to squish them, and surveyed their surroundings. They were in some kind of woods, with towering trees and the occasional bird chirping in the distance. There was a path, (a road?) that could be seen not too far from the clearing he found himself in. Did the other hermits already start building? Does time work differently in each world? How late were they? _Do the others think they left Hermitcraft?_ He shut down that thought right as it came. _Now is not the time to spiral in your anxiety, Grian._ He admonished himself.

“Shit.” Grian muttered. He turned to the other two architechs, seeing that they were still knocked out, he crouched down next to them. 

“Mumbo? Mumboooo? You in there?” He asked, repeatedly poking his friend’s cheek. As he was still not waking up, Grian turned to drastic measures and smacked the taller hermit upside the head. Mumbo, in turn, shrieked, and bolted upright. He looked around wildly until he noticed Grian.

“Wha- oh my word! Grian! You startled me!” Mumbo exclaimed, his breathing a bit laboured after the fright.

“Sorry Mumbo! You weren’t waking up and that was the only way I could think of.” He scratched the back of his neck guiltily. “Also, we still need to wake up Iskall and then find out where the heck we are.” 

Mumbo looked around him. “Oh yeah. And wait- is that a road?! Nevermind. Iskall first. Weird road second. This time, I’ll wake him up so he doesn’t get scared out of his mind.” 

Grian dramatically sighs. “Yeah ok, that’s fair. I’m going to go look around a bit.”

“Don’t go too far!” Mumbo calls out as he gets to waking Iskall.

“Sure!” He replies as he walks around the clearing, looking for anything unusual. And that’s when he realizes. There were no blocks. Nothing. The trees were circular and bumpy, and when he bent down to try and get a grass block, all he got for his efforts was a handful of dirt. Strange. This was either a _really_ weird update, or something else entirely. 

“Hey Mumbo?” Grian calls from his place on the ground, his hand still full of dirt. 

“Yeah?” Mumbo looks up, supporting a drowsy Iskall on his side.

“I, uh, don’t think we’re in Hermitcraft.”

“Wait _what_?!” Mumbo shrieks. “What do you mean, ‘we’re not in Hermitcraft’?!”

Iskall, finally aware after being spooked by Mumbo’s yell, looks around in bewilderment. “Wha’s goin on?” He slurs.

“This:” Grian states as he lifts up his handful of dirt for the others to see and lets it sift through his fingers back to the ground. “None of these are blocks.”

“Oh.” Mumbo murmurs. His eyes widen. “ _Oh._ Oh no.”

Iskall curses and stands up, though still a bit wobbly from sleep. “We should find out where we are before we start to really panic. I say we follow the road. There must be some kind of civilization if there’s a road, right?”

“Ye- yeah let’s follow the road.” Grian agrees, standing up as well and starts to walk to the direction of said road.

The rest of the architechs follow suit, and soon they are all walking down this random road towards god knows what.

About five minutes in, and Iskall notices a little sign in the shape of an arrow pointing towards the direction they are heading. “Mystery Shack? What kind of name is that?”

“It means it’s a shack full of mystery, obviously.” Grian retorted, looking closer at the sign. Iskall flicked him on the nose and Grian squawked.

“I guess we head over there then? If anything, the locals would have some answers.” Mumbo interjected their little squabble, walking past them down the road.

“I mean he’s not wrong.” Pointed out Iskall as they continued their trek. 

The sun casts beams of light through the leaves, illuminating their path in an almost otherworldly glow. It would be almost peaceful if it wasn’t for the fact that the architechs were in a completely different world, possibly a different universe, with no way to get back to their friends. It didn’t really help that the forest almost felt as if it was alive, watching them, judging them.

Grian felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The forest didn’t feel like this when they first arrived. Something changed, but he didn’t know what.

He kept looking behind him, but there was nothing there. Was he just paranoid? No, no, Iskall and Mumbo are looking nervous too. Something is out there, watching them, but what?

They don’t notice the knots in the trees behind them moving to reveal thousands of eyes.

They keep walking, no point in staying still. Even if there is someone, or some _thing_ watching them, it’s better to keep going. Right? 

Ten minutes of tense walking later, they come across a slightly rundown looking building, the words ‘Mystery hack’ on it. It seems the ‘S’ had been long since knocked off. It’s almost fitting for a tourist trap such as this place to have the name ‘hack’ in it. 

A man bursts out of the building. His white hair stark against the browns and greens of the surrounding house and woods. He wore a suit and a red fez on his head, clearly trying to look important but failing miserably. The man hurriedly strides towards the trio, his bright red eyes wide with panic, but when his eyes set upon them, relief fills them too. 

The architechs, suspicious, step away from him, but that doesn’t stop the man from enveloping them in a hug. “I was so worried! When you didn’t come back for lunch I thought something bad happened to you kids.” He ended the hug but looked at them sternly. “I know you’re all in college, but when you’re visiting my house, you’re my responsibility!” He emphasized his words with his hands on his hips.

“Uhhh who are you?” Grian asked, mildly uncomfortable as to why this random man had hugged them.

The man looked confused for a second before his eyes were briefly clouded with what looked like horror before they went back to neutral. The man chuckled. “What, you don't remember me? I’m X, but you all call me Grunkle X. Now, head to your room we’ll be having dinner in about an hour.”

Confused, the trio comply, heading up the stairs of the living portion of the shack. The room was in the attic. Small, but fairly comfortable. There was a triangular stained glass window with a symbol of an eye that casted beams of light into the room. Set against the far wall on either side of the window was a twin bed and a bunk bed with a drawer between them. Grian saw this and immediately claimed the twin bed, sticking his tongue out at the others when they realized they would have to use the bunk bed. 

As they settled, Iskall, hanging upside down from the top of the bunk bed groaned. The other two looked up at him. “I don’t know, dude, this seems kinda suspicious.”

“What, the creepy forest, the way ‘Grunkle X’ already knew us, or the fact that he is obviously EX but using Ex-eye-zooom-ay-voy-ad’s name? Grian responded, tone flat. 

“All of it.”

“Yeah, this place definitely has some secrets. This isn’t Hermitcraft, and yet EX is here. Does that mean the others are here too? I wonder if they'll remember us…. Anyway, I’m going to try and find a map to see where we are.” Mumbo states as he gets up to search the room, overturning books skewed about and looking in drawers.

“You know what? This is a problem for Tomorrow Grian, I’m going to bed. Wake me up when there’s food.” Grian then promptly smushes his face into a pillow and falls asleep.

Iskall soon joins the builder in sleep, as Mumbo still searches for some answers in the small room.

As he is rummaging through one of the drawers, he notices a slip of paper hiding in the back of it. He pulls it out, revealing a map with yellowing paper. He carefully unfolds the map, its contents describing some sort of small town. The words ‘Gravity Falls’ were in the top left corner in bold. “Gravity Falls, huh? He mumbles to himself. “I’m going to unlock your secrets, and I am going to get us home. No matter what.”

No one notices the symbol on the stained glass window blink. 


End file.
